The Girl I wanted To Kiss
by willotaku9000
Summary: It's Rukia's birthday and she walks in on Orihime kissing Ichigo, but he swears it's not his fault. Will Rukia forgive him? Find out - IchiRuki one shot


The Real Girl Whose Tongue I Wanted In My Mouth

A IchiRuki fanfic

I don't own Bleach...I only own the story.

Please no flaming and please review, I always love positive feedback, and constructive criticism is welcome as well.

Gets a little lemony at the end, and at best the kissing is just making out, I would have rated it T but wasn't sure, so I went with M, seriously, not that bad.

* * *

><p>"Ori-Orihime, What are you?" That's as far as Ichigo got before Orihime attacked his lips with her own.<p>

"Give in Ichigo, I'm the girl you want. I'm the girl you want to -insert a four letter word for intercourse-, I can tell." Orihime said lustfully, and then Ichigo and Orihime fell over backward with her landing on top of him, her tongue just making it into his mouth when Rukia burst into the room.

"Ru-Rukia!" Ichigo said, grateful that someone was witness to Orihime's attempt to rape him. Then he saw the hurt and angry look in her eyes and realized that she misunderstood the situation. What didn't help was Orihime suddenly acting like _he_ was the one who started it.

"Pervert!" Orihime screamed, slapping him after she got off him.

"_ME_ a Pervert? _You're_ the one trying to get in my pants, Orihime!"

"Ugh, I can't believe this Ichigo, you're accusing Orihime of trying to rape you?"

"Yes I am Damn it!"

Rukia punched Ichigo in the face and kicked him in the gut, which made him double over and place his hands on both places to consol the pain.

"Rukia, it wasn't me who's at fault here damn it!" Ichigo got up off the floor and tried to tell her the truth, but Rukia wouldn't listen. She stomped out of the room and down the hall. "Damn it!" Ichigo sighed, "Orihime, if you _ever_ do that again, I'll tell Tatsuki about the whole thing _and_ that you've been experimenting with Chizuru again, got it?" Ichigo said threateningly to Orihime, whose face immediately paled in response. "I may want your body Orihime, but that's _only_ because I'm a guy whose hormones are still raging, _got it_? I'm in Love with someone else!"

Ichigo stomped out of the room and tried to find Rukia, but to no avail. It seemed that Rukia had left the school after the incident, and so Ichigo headed home after school was done. He sat down in the living room and brooded about what had happened. "_Damn it Rukia, it wasn't my fault!_" He thought as he sank lower into the armchair. He was still brooding when he heard a small sound coming from somewhere in the house, although _he_ was the only one there, his dad, sisters and even Kon were out of the house that day, so Ichigo thought he was all alone there. Ichigo's ears twitched a little as he heard someone crying softly above him. "_Hang on, the sound is coming from the direction of my room._" He thought, then he got up from the chair and went upstairs to his room. As he got closer, the crying got a little louder. Finally when he reached his room, the crying was quite loud, he carefully and quietly opened the door and entered his room.

"T-That darn I-Ichi-Ichigo! T-That *hic* stupid id*hic*idiot!" Ichigo realized that it was Rukia who was crying, but she wasn't on his bed, the sound was coming from his closet, but he didn't open it yet, he wanted to know what Rukia was crying about. "T-That damn idiot! H-He knew h-how I would re-react if *hic* I s-saw him a-all over *hic* Ori-*hic*Orihime. N-N-Not only t-that, h-h-he made me w-watch t-that on m-m-my b-b-b-birthday."

"_DAMN IT! That's what she's crying about._" Ichigo thought as he was about to reach for the closet door and tell Rukia that what really happened was that Orihime had suddenly been all over _him_ not the other way around, and apologize profusely for doing this on _her birthday_ but he stopped as Rukia continued.

"A-And then he *hic* had the arro-arrogance to l-look at me *hic* with innocent e-eyes and tried to make it seem l-like Orihime had been the one who d-did it instead of him." Ichigo was getting ticked by then, but he still waited to see what Rukia would say next. And what she said next surprised Ichigo so much he almost gave himself away before she could finish. "D-Doesn't he k-know h-how I feel about h-him? *hic* N-No, of course h-he doesn't." Ichigo heard her sigh. "I *hic* n-never let h-him know t-that I Love H-him *hic* T-That I a-always want to b-be *hic* near him, *hic* That I-I want hold h-him in my a-arms for-forever? I-I-I was g-going to a-ask h-him out t-today, b-b-but now..." Ichigo couldn't believe what Rukia just said.

"_S-She Loves Me? __**ME?**__ Of all people?_" Then Ichigo realized something. "_That's why she always has a hurt look in her eyes whenever I make it seem like I'm in love with another girl!_ _**That's**__ why she's always crying when she thinks I'm not there!_ _**She's**_ _in Love with_ _**Me**__!_" He yelled in his head. This revelation almost made Ichigo open his closet door and tell Rukia the truth, but he held back, fearing what Rukia would do to him if she knew that he had been there the whole time like this.

Now he knew why Rukia's eyes had been so red and why she was always grouchy and angry at him, she was in Love with him and he hadn't seen it. Ichigo mentally punched himself in the gut for not seeing it sooner. "_Damn, I should have seen it sooner, I'm such an idiot!_" he thought. Then he saw the closet door shake as though it was about to be opened, he had enough time to quickly get out of the room then come back in as though he just got there or sit down on his bed and act as though nothing happened, or sit down on the bed and wait for her to come out. He chose the first option, but changed it a little. He went out of the room, then opened the door loudly so that Rukia had some warning that he was in the room. Immediately Rukia's crying stopped. "H-Hey Rukia, you in here? I uh, I want to talk to you about earlier." Ichigo heard a *hic* come from his closet and mentally kicked himself again.

"T-There's nothing to t-talk about I-Ichigo, I clearly s-saw you all over Ori-Orihime, she's o-obviously the g-girl y-you've chosen."

"Rukia, get out here, I want to talk to you face-to-face!"

Then it got quiet outside the closet and Rukia pressed her ear against the closet door just in time to hear Ichigo say something important. "Please Rukia, I really want to talk to you face-to-face, aside from telling you the truth, I want to see the face of the girl that I have feelings for." Ichigo heard Rukia gasp and saw the door shake as she tried to slam it open.

"Tell me I just heard wrong! Tell me I didn't just hear you say you have feelings for me."

"Rukia, I can't believe you heard me whisper that." Rukia stood in front of Ichigo in shock.

"Y-You were whispering? But it-it sounded like it was really l-loud!" Rukia said in shock.

"Rukia, c-come sit with me on t-the bed please." Ichigo asked, a red blush appearing on his face that Rukia had always found irresistible.

"A-Alright Ichigo *hic* I'll…I'll sit with y-you, b-but no funny business, g-got it?"

"S-Sure Rukia, anything you say." Ichigo said as the two sat down sat down on the bed. Rukia looked at him in total surprise and suspicion. "I know Rukia, "Why am _I_ agreeing with you about this?" It's because I just want to talk to you about what really happened." Ichigo sighed and looked into Rukia's eyes, which even though they were really red from her crying, looked extremely pretty to him.

"A-Alright, what really happened, if y-you weren't the one who started i-it?" Rukia asked, wondering why Ichigo was looking her right in the eyes with a soft look in his own that made her heart skip a beat.

"Ori-Orihime went overboard today," Ichigo sighed, he did _not_ like what he had to say next. "S-She asked me out of the blue i-if I would kiss her, and I said y-yes." Ichigo immediately wished he hadn't said that. "_Damn it!_" he thought as he looked at the hurt appear again in Rukia's eyes.

"I-I see Ichigo, so what y-you wanted to t-tell me was h-how-"

"Wait Rukia, you didn't let me finish. The kiss I gave Orihime was an innocent one barely on the lips, she's the one who forced herself on me! She tried forcing her tongue into my mouth, but I wouldn't let her. She was trying so hard that we fell over backwards with her landing on top of me, which she tried to use to advantage and barely managed to slip her tongue in when you thankfully interrupted her." Rukia sat there in shock as she looked into his eyes.

"_He's telling the truth, then...he wasn't..._" She thought, her heart leaping for joy. "S-So you never re-returned her f-feelings for y-you, I-Ichigo?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes for any hint of his true feelings.

"N-No," he said, quickly looking away from her, "I didn't." Her heart sank a little as he turned away.

"_I'm going to have to test you Ichigo, just in case, I pray that you didn't_." She thought as she looked at him. "D-Did you enjoy the f-feeling of her tongue i-in your mouth though? A-And what did it t-taste like, I-Ichigo?" Ichigo blushed hard and looked at Rukia in surprise.

"_How the Hell Am I Supposed To Answer That?_" He thought.

"I see, obviously y-you enjoyed it and you j-just lied about holding h-her back. I knew I-" She was cut off as Ichigo replied.

"Wait a minute, Damn it! Yes, it felt amazing when she slipped her tongue into my mouth, I'll admit it ok? And it tasted like her favorite snack, which this time happened to be fried bean paste and rice ball and fish, YUCK!" Rukia couldn't help but giggle as he said what it had tasted like. "She had just eaten it too."

"Ewww." She said while giggling harder. "So y-you really didn't g-get to enjoy it then?"

"No, not really, be-besides," he turned away again, "she-she wasn't the girl that I wanted to have h-her tongue in my mouth w-when I k-kiss her." Ichigo said, blushing more.

"O-Oh," Rukia said, blushing hard as well. "A-And just w-who is t-this gi-girl?" She asked, not daring to hope that it was her.

"We-Well, she's about 149 inches tall, in the B-C cup range, raven dark hair, startling, dark purple eyes, and lips that are so cute, it's hard to h-hold myself back from kissing them e-every time," He turned towards her again, looking straight into her eyes. "I-I see them, e-every time they are s-so close, I-I can almost touch them. But I-I didn't know until today that she feels the same w-way about _me_. And it also happens to be her _birthday_ today." Rukia's eyes widened.

"Y-You heard?"

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, I had been l-listening since you called me "that darn Ichigo! That stupid idiot!" I didn't say anything because y-you weren't exactly ready to know that I was there."

"You're r-right Ichigo, I-I wasn't. B-But wait, that description of the girl you want to kiss...Wait A Minute! That's-!" As far as she got when Ichigo suddenly kissed her on the lips at full force and very passionately. Rukia's heart did the samba while Ichigo's did the rumba. Rukia felt she was higher than a kite.

Then Rukia suddenly got an idea to try to see if _she_ was the one Ichigo wanted her tongue in his mouth, so she gently pressed her tongue against his lips, innocently searching for a way in. Ichigo smiled as he felt her innocent attempts to get inside his mouth, and he opened it enough to let her hesitantly explore the opening and insert her tongue innocently into his mouth. Rukia's eyes widened, was he just messing with her? She had to test it, she had to see how far he would let her tongue go into his mouth. To her surprise, Ichigo let her get her entire tongue into his mouth and wrap it around his own. Rukia's eyes widened even more from this and from the pleasure she felt from the kiss and the feeling of having her tongue in her mouth, it was pure bliss. It suddenly ended though as Ichigo broke off the kiss and made her take her tongue back. Rukia looked at him in pure confusion.

"S-Sorry Rukia, I just wanted to tell you before we lost ourselves in the kiss and something a little more intimate that I Love _You_ Rukia, I always have ever since that night we first met and you awakened my Soul Reaper powers, I just wish I had told you soon, that way you wouldn't have had to cry every time you saw me looking intimate with another girl when it really wasn't the case." Rukia looked up at him and into his eyes.

"I know, Ichigo, I wish I had told you sooner as well that I Love _You_ Ichigo."

"I'm glad and Happy Birthday." was his simple answer as he kissed her again, this time exploring her mouth with his tongue while she explored his mouth with her tongue. Then they lost themselves in the kiss, falling backwards on the bed, at first with Ichigo on top, but they somehow decided that since they were going to get very intimate later, they should roll over, which they did so that Rukia was on top. Rukia and Ichigo closed their eyes as the kiss became more intimate with each passing moment.

The next morning Ichigo woke up in his bed, and felt a warm, naked body pressed against him, two orbs pressed against his chest and luscious raven hair against his neck. He smiled and looked down at the beautiful sleeping girl he held in his arms. Rukia woke up and looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"I Love You Ichigo Kurosaki And Thank You For _The_ Best Birthday Present Ever: **Your Heart**."

"And I Love You Rukia Kuchiki And You're Welcome, And Thank You For The Gift You Gave Me: **Your Heart**."

They kissed each other on the lips, rested a little, then got up and helped each other get dressed and went downstairs to breakfast and acted like they hadn't had sex the previous night, but they did act like lovers, which they were from that moment on. A month later Ichigo and Rukia got engaged, married, and 10 years later they live together with their 4 kids, 2 boys (age 2 and 6), two girls (age 8 and 3). They are extremely happy and never stopped loving each other.

The End

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, again, please review ^^ updates on other stories soon.<p> 


End file.
